prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Dub changes (MLoTT)
As an anime with high ratings, Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns 'has been dubbed into several languages. Including numerous texts written in Japanese are replaced with respective dub versions. Series Title Its prequel ''Angelic Days only dubbed in 4 countries: Canada, Indonesia, South Korea, and United States. Now, Magical Life of Three Towns dubbed in 7 countries. Usually dubbed into all episodes, but few of them only dubbed into little episodes. '''Notes * Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns was originally planned to broadcast in United Kingdom, Russia, Scandinavian countries (Sweden - Denmark - Norway), and Malaysia. However, these were canceled because of focusing on ethnicity. * In German version, episodes 184-187 were omitted, likely due to racist themes. Name Changes All characters' names change excluding Indonesian dub that keep their original names. The italic 'inverse' means that their names are written in Western order. Characters not on the list keep their original names. Names displayed in Eastern order. Only English version have surnames. English= Since Season 1 Hanazuki Aiko - Aiko Harumiya Ren - Renee de Palma Nanairogaoka Mio - Mathilda Regensborg Fujimiya Yuriko - Yuri Flowerchild Aizawa Natsuki - Natalie Adler Fuyuumi Hotaru - Hillary Winterfield Kurosawa Iori - Irene dos Santos Alveira Ikeda Makoto - Margaret Vestergaard Akagi Haruka - Hana Nilssen Matsuyama Rui - Luisa Martinez Since Season 2 Hoshizora Rinne - Lynette Housen Takamine Miku - Meek Otonashi Ayane - Annette Murphy Kimura Akari - Alisa Kovacic Kohinata Tsubasa - Trixie Kohinata Sakurai Haruko - Yena Sokolovsky Kagami Sango - Seri Koskinen Since Season 3 Amamiya Eru - Elli Piroshenko Usami Ritsuko - Ritz Karbowska Kiriya Hiroko - Harriet Ohn Himejima Yuko - Phoebe van Fournier Takanashi Chie - Cecilia Takanashi Morizono Haruna - Hanna Marchenko Suzuhara Izumi - Ingrid Larsson Shiraishi Karin - Karin Schneider Since Season 4 Amanogawa Chiyo - Cornelia Meyer Hayasaka Yumemi - Yumemi Shijimi Kanon - Clementine Sanchez Uzuki Kaname - Katherine Wagner Miyama Yuzu - Gloria Martinez Kazemachi Shizuko - Sandra Vujicić Jouzenji Futaba - Felisia Papadopoulos Yagami Momo - Molly Rainfall Okuyama Kotori - Kate Novotná Fukuhara Miyabi - Monika Brazynski Asasora Matsuri - Mariane da Silva Hoshitani Lisette - Lisette Ochoa Suzumiya Kaede - Rima Sahin Supporting Characters Otonashi Urara - Mrs. Ursula Murphy Léopold Honoré Cavalier - Leopold Harris Cleveland Shijimi Honoka - Mrs. Heather Tevez Tsurusaki Mia - Ms. Mia Forester Maekawa Kumiko - Ms. Katrina Murray Hanazuki Misaki - Michelle Hanazuki Hanazuki Yusuke - Wayne Hanazuki Mero-Mero Angel Trio Shinomiya Ibuki - Shaman Kurihara Seiji - Benjamin Kurihara Hiiragi - Pandora |-| French= Season 1 Aiko - Aiko Ren - Renee Mio - Marin Lucy - Luce Yuriko - Flora Natsuki - Natalie Hotaru - Henriette Iori - Irene Makoto - Macaron Haruka - Haru Rui - Louise Season 2 Rinne - Linne Miku - Mei Ayane - Annette Julius Rozenburg - Jacques Beaumont Akari - Astrid Tsubasa - Juliet Haruko - Halco Sango - Stephanie Season 3 Eru - Eloise Ritsuko - Rise Hiroko - Hiro Yuko - Melanie Chie - Cherie Haruna - Hana Izumi - Ida Karin - Abigail Season 4 Chiyo - Lisa Yumemi - Vivi Kanon - Canon Kaname - Charlene Yuzu - Gabrielle Clarissa Godwin - Clair Bonheur Shizuko - Sephia Momo - Mona Supporting Characters Otonashi Urara - Madame Ursula Shijimi Honoka - Madame Hono Tsurusaki Mia - Mademoiselle Mia Maekawa Kumiko - Mademoiselle Gloire Gill Schweitzer - Guillaume Jose Garcia - Joseph Angel Goddess - La Belle Ange (lit. "The Beautiful Angel") Villains Angel Devil - Le Démon de Ange (lit. "The Demon Angel"). Todo Kanata - Olivier Lyon Todo Serena - Serene Lyon Mero-Mero Angel Trio - Ennuyeux Anges Trio (lit. "Bothersome Angels Trio"): *Shinomiya Ibuki - Bernard *Kurihara Seiji - Manuel Dubois *Kurihara Hiiragi - Hortense Dubois |-| German= Since Season 1 Aiko - Aiko Ren - Rena Mio - Mathilde Lucy - Luci Yuriko - Juliane Natsuki - Natalie Hotaru - Helene Iori - Jori (pronounced "Yori") Makoto - Mako Haruka - Haru Bo-young - Beatrix Rui - Louise Since Season 2 Rinne - Linette Mei - Melanie Ayane - Anne Julius - Julius Weißberg (lit. "White Mountain") Akari - Astrid Tsubasa - Beata Haruko - Halko Sango - Kagami Since Season 3 Eru - Elisa Ritsuko - Rizko Hiroko - Hilde Yuko - Juko Chie - Zine (pronounced Chi-ne) Haruna - Mori (hence the first word of her surname) Izumi - Isumi Karin - Karin Since Season 4 Chiyo - Connie Yumemi - Traumkind (lit. "Dream Child") Kanon - Kanon Kaname - Kathrin Claire - Claire Shizuko - Schlepp Futaba - Franziska Momo - Momo Kotori - Katja Miyabi - Mijabi (j = y) Lisette - Lizet Matsuri - Masuri Kaede - Ria |-| Korean= Since Season 1 Aiko - 아이코 (Aiko) Mio - 미우 (Mio) Ren - 렌 (Ren) Lucy - 루시 (Lusi) Yuriko - 유리코 (Yuriko) Natsuki - 나쓰키 (Nasseuki) Hotaru - 후타루 (Hotaru) Iori - 요리 (Yori) Makoto - 마코토 (Makoto) Haruka - 하루카 (Haruka) Rui - 루이 (Rui) Since Season 2 Rinne - 리누 (Linu) Miku - 미쿠 (Miku) Ayane - 아야네 (Ayane) Julius - 쥬리어스 (Julieosu) Akari - 아카리 (Akari) Haruko - 하루코 (Haruko) Tsubasa - 쓰바사 (Sseubasa) Sango - 산고 (Sango) Since Season 3 Eru - 에루 (Eru) Ritsuko - 리쓰코 (Risseuko) Hiroko - 히로코 (Hiroko) Yuko - 유코 (Yuko) Chie - 치에 (Chie) Haruna - 하루나 (Haruna) Izumi - 이쯔미 (Ijjeumi) Karin - 카린 (Karin) Since Season 4 Chiyo - 치요 (Chiyo) Yumemi - 유메미 (Yumemi) Kanon - 카눈 (Kanon) Kaname - 카나메 (Kaname) Yuzu - 유주 (Yuju) Claire - 쿠레어 (Kureeo) Shizuko - 시주코 (Sijuko) Futaba - 푸타바 (Putaba) Momo - 모모 (Momo) Kotori - 쿠투리 (Kotori) Miyabi - 미여비 (Miyabi) Lisette - 리시 (Lishi) Matsuri - 마스리 (Masseuri) Kaede - 카에데 (Kaede) Supporting Characters Otonashi Urara - 오토씨 (Oto-ssi) Shijimi Honoka - 시지미씨 (Sijimi-ssi) Tsurusaki Mia - 쓰루사키씨 (Sseurusaki-ssi) Léopold Honoré Cavalier - 카발옐 (Kabaryer) Angel Goddess - 천사여왕 (Cheonsa Yeowang, lit. "Angel Queen") Master Rouge - 빨간왕자 (Ppalgan Wangja, lit. "Red Prince") Males Pierre - 피엘 (Pier) Gill - 길 (Gil) Jose - 호세 (Hose) Marco - 말고 (Marko) Christian - 크리스찬 (Keuriseuchan) Villains Angel Devil - 아왕 (Ag Wang, lit. "Evil King") Todo Serena - 세레나 (Serena) Mero-Mero Angel Trio - 세나쁜천사 (Se Nappeun Cheonsa, lit. "Three Bad Angels") *Shinomiya Ibuki - 비행마술사 (Bihaeng Masulsa, lit. "Wing Magician") *Kurihara Hiiragi - 바보여자 (Babo Yeoja lit. "Silly Girl") *Kurihara Seiji - 과대남자 (Gwangdae Namja, lit. "Jester Boy") |-| Spanish= Mio - Milagros Ren - Rena Lucy - Lucinda Yuriko - Rica Natsuki - Natalia Hotaru - Hermosa Iori - Yori Makoto - Mako Haruka - Rojuega |-| Category:Changes